


Imagine companions

by pinupbaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Companions, Friendship, M/M, Mild Gore, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, its not really gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinupbaka/pseuds/pinupbaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Eren is a robot and Levi is a human. They've lived their whole lives together. One day, Levi dies and Eren doesn't understand that his companion isn't just broken. He tries to fix his friend and gets so caught up in it that he forgets to take care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine companions

**Author's Note:**

> A sad little robot fic :)

Imagine two friends. Nothing overly complicated, just two companions who have been together for a very long time.

Now imagine one of the companions is a robot. Robots are non-feeling, non-thinking jumbles of wires and steel. His name is Eren.

Now imagine the human dies. There's no particular reason to his death, it was just his time to go. His name is Levi.

Now imagine the robot finds his companion lying on the floor.

Now imagine Eren lifts his companion up, carries him into a workroom and lays him facing up on a cold steel bench. The robot grabs a screwdriver, some wires and a sheet of clean metal off a nearby shelf.

Now imagine Eren inserts the screwdriver into the human, twisting it in at his shoulders and his hips in an attempt to disassemble the man. He tears a long strip of flesh off Levi's midsection, carefully connects opened veins to colorful wires and covers the gaping wound with the metal. He screws it down. His companion has fixed him like this many times before.

Now imagine the robot scratches its head in vague confusion when Levi does not wake up like he was supposed to. Eren leaves his companion on the bench.

Now imagine the robot returns the next day with fresh wires and attempts to disassemble the man again. He carefully unscrews the silver bolts he put in the day before and replaces the wires carefully. His friend does not move.

Now imagine the robot does this for weeks, disassembling and reassembling his companion, tearing off long strips of flesh and replacing Levi's dead veins with copper wires. He does not understand why his friend is not rebooting.

Now imagine one day, Eren rubs curiously at his arm after seeing a brown spot on the shiny steel. A small piece of his arm comes off at his fingers.

It's rust.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should update my other fic hmm...


End file.
